finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 12
Öhhhm... ich weiß jetzt nicht, wie ich es euch erklären soll... *hust* Also eeeeeeh... ok, ich spiel den Anfang von Kapitel 12 doch noch im August, da ich sonst nicht speichern kann. ~___~" *grummelgrummel* Also ihr wart ja auf der Roten Rose gelandet, habt kurz zuvor aus dem Teleporter heraus gesehen, wie Cleyra zerstört wurde und denkt nun, dass Puck und Quina und aaaaaall die Anderen tot sind. Naja... ich kann euch beruhigen, Puck lebt noch und auch Quina hat es rechtzeitig geschafft, den Stamm des Baumes zu verlassen... Aber bitte... fragt mich nicht, wie der Gourmet mit dem derbe versauten BMI es geschafft hat, binnen weniger Sekunden den Baum vollständig zu verlassen... denn wie wir sehen, ist von Cleyra und dem Stamm des Baumes nur noch ein schwarzer Fleck übrig. ---- 'Rosen sind rot... Eiserne Regel, was? ô.o' thumb|left|DA ist sie! o.oWährend ihr noch schockiert seid, dass Cleyra einfach mal so ausradiert wurde, erkundet Zidane allein mal fix das Luftschiff. Er winkt die anderen beiden zu sich, doch Freia hat mal wieder ihre 5 Minuten. Najaaaaa... irgendwo kann ich schon verstehen, dass sie traurig drüber ist, aber wenn sie sich nicht zusammen nimmt, passiert mit euch vielleicht noch dasselbe. 0.o Da der Hund nicht zum Knochen kommt, muss der Knochen zum Hund. Zidane schaut also nochmal bei euch vorbei und überredet euch dazu ein Versteck zu suchen, da ihr sonst bald Ärger und viiiiel unangenehme Gesellschaft haben werdet. Ihr habt die Gelegenheit Beatrix zu belauschen und komischerweise scheint diese mittlerweile die Taten der Königin infrage zu stellen. Cleveres Fräulein, was? Nachdem sie verschwunden ist, folgt ihr der Dame und könnt so ein Gespräch zwischen ihr und Königin Brane belauschen. Nach vielem Bla und Geschwafel entschließt sich die Königin dazu Prinzessin Garnet für den Diebstahl des Staatsschatzes hinzurichten... o.O Heftige Erziehungsmethoden! Jetzt versteh ich endlich, was meine Mutter meinte, als sie sagte, dass sie noch sanft mit uns umgingen, als wir aufn Hintern bekommen haben. *räusper* Zurück zum Thema! Zidane findet die Idee mit der Hinrichtung gar nicht toll und überlegt, wie die Gruppe früher ins Schloss zurückkehren kann, um Lili zu retten. Vivi hat die entscheidende Idee und möchte die Vorrichtung untersuchen, die auf dem Deck des Luftschiffes steht. Folgt ihm und kurz bevor ihr dort hin lauft, wo ihr gelandet wart, zeigt sich ein Mogry an Bord des Schiffes. Also lauft die Treppen wieder herauf und gebt Serino den Brief von Mopri und speichert eine Runde bei ihr. Sie gibt euch auch noch einen Brief für Modon mit... Modon war in Lindblum zuhause, das bedeutet also, dass wir da auch bald wieder vorbei schauen werden. So somit verabschiede ich mich den September über von euch und hoffe, dass ihr eine Menge Spaß beim Spiel habt und mein Walkthrough euch hilfreich zur Seite stehen kann. So weiter geht es mit meinem Walkthrough. Wir haben heute den 7. November und das Katzii plagt sich mit den Nachwehen der Extraktion ihrer Weiheitszähne. >.< Naja aber heute bin ich zumindest wieder fähig, hier etwas voran zu kommen. Ach ja... *''The Big Bang Theory'' ausschalt* was bedeutet "Bazinga"? o.O Und seit wann verstehen sich Sheldon und Penny denn einigermaßen? O.o *kopfschüttel* Egal, tut hier nix zur Sache. So wir wollen uns auf den Weg machen nach Alexandria, um die holde Prinzessin vor ihrer Exekution zu retten. Na dann sprecht mal mit Vivi und er wird euch auf den Trichter bringen, dass ihr diese Behälter von vorhin benutzen könnt, um nach Alexandria zu gelangen... Wohooooooooo ^o^ *''How I met your mother'' anmach* Barney for the win!!!! *o* Ja, sorry ich bin ein Serienjunkie geworden, aber wie soll man sich den ganzen Tag beschäftigen, wenn man in beiden Händen je ein Kühlakku an die Wange drückt? D: UND... Ich mag die Intro-Musik von Scrubs... ó.o *hust* Zurück zum Thema. Stimmt Vivis Idee zu und springt in die Tröge hinein. Die Szene wechselt kurz nach Alexandria in den Kerker, wo Steiner und Marcus mal kurzfristig beschließen auszubrechen. Na dann mal los, liebe Leute. Eure Aufgabe besteht darin die Richtungstasten zu benutzen, um den Käfig zum Schwingen zu bringen und somit irgendwann rechts stecken zu bleiben. Achtet dabei auf die Richtung, in die ihr schwingen wollt, denn Marcus richtet sich nicht unbedingt danach, was ihr drückt, sondern folgt der Bewegung des Käfigs, auch wenn ihr schon wieder in die andere Richtung schwingen wollt. Also ein klein bisschen Timing und dann wird das schon. Viel Spaß beim Ausbruch! Sobald ihr draußen seid, müsst ihr euch links halten, wobei euch immer wieder Alexandria-Soldatinnen verfolgen. Übrigens... ihr könnt nicht nach rechts laufen, da der Weg endet... Erstaunlicherweise scheint das für die Soldatinnen nicht zu gelten, denn wenn ihr euch weiter links befindet, kommen die Schneggen auf einmal von rechts an. ò.ö Eeeehm, ja Square.. Sinn und Unsinn, sag ich da nur. 'Training für Langeweile-Haber' center Ich persönlich trainiere Steiner gern noch etwas, da ich nicht will, dass eine nette wohlbekannte Dame ihn dauernd ausknockt. Das geht recht schnell, da die Soldatinnen im Duo 357 EXP geben. Dazu noch die Ability Level Up und die Sache ist geritzt. Legt ihm außerdem die Ability Kannibale an, das wird in den folgenden Kämpfen sehr hilfreich sein. Ach ja, falls ihr jetzt gerade kein Interesse daran habt, Marcus im Level steigen zu lassen, dann lasst ihn sterben und haut mit Steiner die Soldatinnen um, der dann insgesamt 714 EXP abgreift. Jedoch bestimmt sich das Level eines späteren spielbaren Charakters nach dem Level von Marcus. Es ist also möglich Marcus auf Level 99 zu bringen und so später einen Charakter auf eben diesem Level zu bekommen. Wer dieser Charakter ist? Hmmm... verrat ich das wirklich? Also ich sag einfach mal, dass es der nächste spielbare Charakter ist. Damit sollte alles klar sein. :3 Also entscheidet selbst, ob und wie sehr ihr trainiert. Wer Steiner nicht mag, der kann natürlich auch ihn sterben lassen und mit Marcus weiter spielen. Dabei empfiehlt es sich allerdings, ihm vorübergehend die beste Rüstung anzulegen, die zur Verfügung steht, damit er nicht nach drei Angriffen aus den Latschen kippt. Altbekanntes Szenario: Die Rettung der Prinzessin Denkt dran Marcus nach dem Training die komplette Ausrüstung abzunehmen, da ihr ihn nicht nochmal spielen werdet. Er erscheint zukünftig nur noch als Unterhalter in der Story, aber zum Kampfgefährten, wird er nimmer mehr. Klettert die Leiter hoch und die Gegner lassen euch in Ruhe. Im nächsten Bereich trennt ihr euch von Marcus und trefft gleichzeitig auf Zidane, Vivi und Freia. Zidane erklärt der wandelnden Blechbüchse, dass Lili in Gefahr ist und erhält Unterstützung von Vivi, damit der stolze Herr Rittersmann sich bequemt bei der Rettungsaktion mitzumachen. Na dann mal los und Zeit ab. Dreißig Minuten laufen und ihr müsst in dieser Zeit zu Lili gelangen. Das schafft ihr locker, wenn ihr nicht gerade eeeeeeewig irgendwo stehen bleibt und vergesst Pause zu drücken, weil ihr grade den Müll rausbringen müsst oder meine eure Hasis gerade ihre wilde Tageszeit haben. Die Soldaten, die euch verfolgen, werden kurz noch von Marcus aufgehalten, der sich danach auf den Weg zu Blank in den Verwunschenen Wald macht. Weiter gehts durch das Schloss Alexandrias. Wenn ihr alles richtig macht, dann werdet ihr in einen bzw. idealerweise keinen Kampf mit den Wachsoldaten verwickelt. Verlasst den Turm auf der rechten Seite des Schlosses und benutzt den Hauptweg im folgenden Bildschirm, um ins Schloss zu gelangen. Kleiner Hinweis an dieser Stelle: es gibt im Schlosse Alexandria einen optionalen Boss, der Alexandrikon heißt. Dieser befindet sich in dem linken Teil der Bibliothek auf dem hinteren Regal. Jedoch ist es nicht ganz so einfach diesen Gegner zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt zu besiegen. Da warten wir doch noch eine Weile. Auf CD 3 werde ich mich diesem Gegner widmen. Außerdem haben wir jetzt leicht die Zeit im Nacken, was mich persönlich immer stört. Also gehen wir in der Haupthalle die Treppe hinauf und nehmen den mittleren Weg. Im nächsten Bereich geht es dann erneut nach oben und nördlich durch die Tür. Anschließend gibt es wieder drei Wege, von denen ihr den mittleren einschlagen müsst, um schließlich ins Gemach der Königin zu gelangen. Scheinbar befindet ihr euch nun in einer Sackgasse, jedoch öffnet sich hinter dem Kamin ein geheimer Weg, sofern ihr den Kronleuchter auf der linken Seite betätigt. Im folgenden Kellergeschoss gibt es Säulen, die sich drehen und euch so ermöglichen dem Weg weiter zu folgen. Nutzt es ruhig auch dazu an die Schatzkisten zu kommen. Ihr erhaltet ein Polaris und ein Zelt. Ersteres könntet ihr Steiner anlegen, wobei ich eher zum Dussack tendiere, da es die HP proportional zum erteilten Schaden regeneriert. Weiter unten gelangt ihr dann in den unterirdischen Teil Alexandrias. Lauft den Halbkreis entlang, nutzt die Treppe nach unten und betretet die Kathedrale durch die nördliche Tür. Wollen wir mal wieder einen Bosskampf durchstehen? Hier ist er! ---- thumb|"Schafft eure Drecksvisagen aus meinem Gesichtsfeld, ihr Mistkerle!" >.< Boss 16 & 17: Zon & Son HP: 4.896 & 2.984 MP: 9.999 & 9.999 Schwäche: Kannibale Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Mithrilrüstung, Mithrilarmreif & Partisane, Sternenrute Strategie: Dieser Kampf ist recht simpel, auch wenn im Hintergrund die Zeit mitläuft. Dieser leicht zeitraubende Bosskampf ist übrigens auch der Hauptgrund, warum ich mich an dieser Stelle nie mit Alexandrikon beschäftige. Die nervigen Zwillinge sprechen sich gegenseitig Kraft zu. Wenn sie dazu kommen, diese einzusetzen, dann habt ihr verdammt schlechte Karten. Trotzdem euch die Zeit im Nacken sitzt, solltet ihr Zidane immer schön diebische Elster spielen lassen. Die restlichen Charaktere dürfen warten, bis die Zwillinge sich Kraft zu sprechen. Greift dann denjenigen an, der Kraft erhalten hat. Dieser wird sie beim ersten Angriff wieder verlieren und ihr habt wieder Zeit, um Zidane klauen zu lassen. Achtet bei dieser Methode aber auf die Zeit, denn wenn die abläuft, dann ist der Kampf verloren und mit ihm das Spiel. Wenn die Zwillinge einen gewissen Teil ihrer HP eingebüßt haben, endet der Kampf vollkommen automatisch. ---- Steiner: "Ich habe als Ritter auf ganzer Linie versagt! Hätte ich doch auf Mutter gehört und wäre Bäcker geworden!!" Nach dem Kampf verdrücken sich die Hofnarren und informieren ihre Königin. Ihr schaut derweil nach der Prinzessin. Sie liegt bewusstlos auf dem Altar. Sind wir etwa doch zu spät gekommen? D: Puh, sie lebt noch. Während Steiner sich wieder einkriegt und wir beschließen die holde Prinzessin hier raus zu schaffen, sehen wir das ATE Freundschaft. Es zeigt Marcus, der einige Probleme hat im Verwunschenen Wald voran zu kommen, aber was tut man nicht alles für gute Freunde. Also go Marcus go Marcus go Marcus!!!! *cheeer* Weiter geht es bei Zidane, der Lili in Sicherheit bringen will. Doch da er nichts von der unterirdischen Gargantula-Bahn weiß, laufen wir mal wieder den bekannten Weg nach oben. Nehmt euch nochmal Zeit um Ausrüstung und Abilities zu überprüfen, da wir gleich wieder was auf den Hintern bekommen werden. Womit der letzte Stichpunkt unserer Merkliste auf dieser Seite abgehakt wird. Gebt Vivi den Korallenring, da dieser sicherlich die niedrigsten HP haben wird. Schaut noch kurz bei dem Mogry Moschu vorbei und lest den Brief von Kupo. Speichert und zeltet bei Bedarf und los geht's. Ansonsten führt der Weg zurück ins Schloss, wo Beatrix auftauchen wird. HIER KOMMT MAMA!!!! o.o Zidane (zu Beatrix): "Was is'? Wen nennst du hier einen Barbaren, du wildgewordene Amazone!" ---- 200px|right Boss 18: Beatrix HP: 5.709 MP: 4.203 Schwäche: Kannibale Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Phönixfeder, Polaris, Allzweckweste Strategie: Wir kennen die Prozedur bereits. Entweder ihr greift sie an und zieht ihr alle HP ab oder wartet einfach darauf, dass das Skript sagt: Time out! Klaut auf jeden Fall die Gegenstände von Beatrix. Ansonsten heilt eure Figuren und belebt die Gefallenen wieder. Alles in allem sollte es kein Problem sein, irgendwie zu überleben. Beatrix wird den Kampf mit ihrem Atomisator beenden. Falls Steiner bei euch eine HP-Zahl von über 1000 hat, kann es sein, dass er als einziger Charakter ausreichend Verteidigung hat, um einem Schocker-Angriff Stand zu halten. Aber verlasst euch nicht drauf. Ansonsten verwendet Beatrix altbekannte Angriffe und Techniken. Teils heilt sie sich, jedoch wird das nicht allzu oft vorkommen. Falls ihr Beatrix verlangsamen wollt, so versucht es mit Gemach, wobei es nicht lange wirken wird. Also macht einfach das Beste draus. ---- Während Beatrix euch erneut den Hintern versohlt hat und das Ergebnis schon wieder auswertet, weist Zidane sie daraufhin, wer dort auf dem Sofa liegt. Die stolze Generälin traut zunächst ihren Augen nicht... DOCH da liegt Prinzessin Garnet bewusstlos und steht kurz vor ihrer Exekution. Beatrix wird sich ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe, dem Schutz der Prinzessin, bewusst und handelt. Es gelingt ihr den Zauber von Zon und Son aufzuheben. Sie schließt sich uns überraschend an und ermöglicht Zidane, Vivi und Lili die Flucht. Freia bleibt zurück und nach kurzem Fluchtansatz schließt sich auch Steiner der Ritterschaft an. Einige Wastigos und Schwarzmagier des Types C müssen bekämpft werden, was euch jedoch keine Probleme bereiten sollte. Ihr erhaltet die erste Gelegenheit Beatrix im Kampf zu steuern. Nutzt ihre Schwerttechniken, wenn ihr mögt oder greift ganz normal an. Beachtet jedoch, dass die Techniken MP verbrauchen, die ihr unter Umständen für Heilzauber benötigt. Entscheidet selbst, wie ihr verfahrt. Irgendwie schafft ihr das schon. Seid ja keine Anfänger mehr. In Zidanes Gruppe nimmt Lili nun wieder aktiv am Kampf teil, jedoch solltet ihr euch in Acht nehmen, denn sie ist vom Level her, wahrscheinlich sehr unterlegen gegenüber Zidane und Vivi. Speichert kurz bei Moschu in der Kathedrale und checkt das Mog-Net. Nehmt den Brief an Monty entgegen. Kurzzeitig meinen die närrischen Zwillinge euch aufhalten zu können, jedoch machen Marcus und (!) Blank einen Strich durch ihre Rechnung. Blank berichtet von seiner Rettung und beschließt mit Marcus zusammen den drei Rittern unter die Arme zu greifen. Und wir fliehen jetzt endlich, sonst kommen wir nie aus dem Schloss. Ab in die Gargantula-Bahn und los geht die Bummelfahrt. Aber die liebe Spinne scheint mal wieder unfreiwillig zu bocken. Gehen wir der Sache auf den Grund. ---- 210px|left Boss 19: Königsbasilisk HP: 3.352 MP: 584 Schwäche: Kälte Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Ogerstock, Adaman-Weste, Phönixfeder Strategie: Sprecht zunächst Shell auf Lili, da ihre Zauber-Abwehr möglicherweise nicht ausreicht, um einem Blitzra-Zauber im Einzelvisir zu widerstehen. Ansonsten lasst Zidane alles schön klauen und zaubert mit Vivi Eisra. Übrigens... wenn er den Korallenring noch trägt, dann freut euch auf die Heilung, falls er von dem Blitzra-Zauber des Gegners getroffen wird. Lilis Vita-Zauber hilft eure HP im akzeptablen Bereich zu halten. Sollte sich eure komplette Gruppe im Wicht-Zustand, verringert sich der physische Angriff. Macht euch allerdings keine Gedanken, denn ihr braucht nur Zauber. Es reicht vollkommen, wenn Zidane sich auf den Diebeszug konzentriert. Eisra und Vita tun ihr Übriges. Aber versucht vorher alles zu klauen, das sind echt ein paar feine Gegenstände, die unser Boss da mit sich rumträgt. Wenn Lili oder Vivi angreifen sollten, dann wird der Boss einen Gegenangriff ausführen. Dieser sieht dann so aus, dass er eine Verteidigungshaltung einnimmt und dann folgendes tut... Richtig es passiert gar nichts. Also nimmt die Gruppe keinen Schaden und auch nicht der Boss. Man muss nur solange warten, bis er seine Verteidigung löst und dann erneut angreifen. Simple Sache, was? ---- Nach dem kleinen Kampf steigen wir wieder in die Bahn ein und Zidane beleidigt mit einem seiner tollen Sprüche die Gargantula. Man man, Anstand Junge! Mal was Neues bitte! Tatsächlich fängt unser kleines Tierchen an zu laufen... in Windeseile. o.o Hilfe, Abspringen ist jetzt nicht zu empfehlen. Bei einem Blick in den Rückspiegel sehen wir, dass der Königsbasilisk uns verfolgt. Na denn mal Gas geben, kleines Spinnchen! Doch dadurch schießen wir über unsere Haltestation hinaus. Naja solange wir nicht als Mittagessen fürs Schlängelchen enden, ist mir alles recht. Huh?! ô.o Was sehen meine Augen da... ist das das berühmte Licht am Ende des Tunnels? o.ó Das erinnert mich an ein Bild von Joscha Sauer... für alle, die Joscha Sauer nicht kennen, denen sagt vielleicht "nicht-lustig" etwas. Jedenfalls schenkt der Sensenmann einem kranken Mann eine Taschenlampe nebst leerer Klorolle. Das Licht-am-Ende-des-Tunnels Baukit! (xD) *hust* Die Szene wechselt kurz zurück ins Schloss Alexandria. Wir erfahren, dass Königin Brane scheinbar noch sauer ist. Jedoch hat sie sich ein paar Partygäste geladen, um ihre Laune aufzubessern und feuert dafür die Hofnarren. Endlich! Endlich! Die Frau hat es begriffen und trennt sich von diesen dämlichen Spinnern! Dafür erleben wir den Auftritt einer kleinen Frau mit großen Mund und großer Waffe. Naja kleine Leute kompensieren ihre Größe meist. Da hat Square wirklich mal sinnvoll gestaltet. Respekt. Zudem gesellt sich noch ein muskelbepackter Mann hinzu, der scheinbar sehr schweigsam ist. Die beiden erhalten den Auftrag den Staatsschatz wieder zu beschaffen und Vivi auszuschalten. D: oh nein! Nicht Vivi! q.q Der rothaarige Mann bemerkt außerdem, dass sich ein Junge mit einem Schwanz bei der Gruppe befinden soll. o.O Woher weiß der das? Hat er uns etwa nachspioniert?? Jedenfalls verspricht die Königin ihm einen Bonus, wenn er Zidane miterledigt. Außerdem scheint der Königin nichts mehr an Prinzessin Garnet zu liegen. Naja, kann man nichts machen. Nachdem Lani und Rotschopf sich auf den Weg gemacht haben, trifft eine Soldatin ein, die Brane darüber informiert, dass die Flotte und die Rote Rose zum Auslaufen bereit sind. Was hat die alte Schachtel jetzt wieder vor? ô.o Das erfahren wir im nächsten Kapitel! Bis dann :D *wink* Merkliste: * Cinna hat an einem Grenzübergang Kaffee gekocht. (Sidequest: Die drei Kaffeesorten) Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Weiterblättern